thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Styles and Dances
"This page is still under construction" Weapon Stances The Silver Fang The Dragon's Nail The Holy Sword The Finger of God The Seductres The Immobile The Gargoyle The Magician's Wand The Long Rapier The Monkey's Welcome The Crimsonwing Stance ::: Crimsonwing is the trademark weapon style of Wilhelmina Crimsonwing. Known as the "Unparryable Stance" in the whole world. ::: There are three kinds of Crimsongwing, the One Handed, Two-Handed and Siv Valentine's. One-Handed is widely known used by Wilhelmina which consists of vertical movements. Two-Handed is one Velvet Silentstorm's expertise which consist of horizontal rather than vertical. While Siv Valentine is the combination of two, making the stance more unpredictable. ::: Wilhelmina prefer to used the first type because she can float herself into air. After some study, she even improvised it to much more powerful, The Ten-Sword Styles, which with the help of her self-proficient Arcane of Wind: Levitation, she is able to control ten swords in one charge. ::: Velvet's version is made because she prefer two swords than one sword but she used horizonal slashes which is much more stronger if the enemy is compressed, for example an Army. ::: Siv Valentine's Version is known as the final form of Crimsonwing, due to Siv's lightweight and fast execution. Siv's is able to improvise the Crimsonwing which is known as The Most strongest in the world. ::: Crimsonwing is known to be unparryable because after each attack, it open's to other Dances and Stance which is hard to predict having a combination of 200 patterns of attacks. But also, Crimsonwing is known also to be the most prone weapon style because it has no defensive stance and Vital Parts is prone to it's first execution. Weapon Dances The Dual Fang :: Not to be misleaded by it's name. Dual Fang is a Single Weapon Stance. And has a specific weapon, a Dragon Spear. :: Dragon Spear is known for it's pointed end which the Dual Fang is known. Dual Fang is the expertise of Morrigan and Rian the Snake and known for it's two-strike combo. It's hard to predict Dual Fang because it uses three difference Stances which if the enemy is careless, he might mistaken it to other dances and be killed within two strike The Hand of God :: This Dance was personally created by Shar Greyrose. Hand of God is the only known Maul Dance. Since Maul and other weapons in the Warhammer family uses Sword and Spear Dances, this Dance was created from the teachings of Merlin and and Scattach. :: As Merlin forte is known as The Holy Sword Stance which is known as a stance focus on agility and Scattach's The Seductres which is an immobile stance. Hand of God is a complicated Dance. :: The Dance comprises of 30 steps and 40 routines, 60 patterns of attacks and 20 arial types. The most rarest form of Dance since Shar is the only person who uses this dance. The Gypsy :: Created by Scattach and known for it's graceful manner of killing. :: Gypsy has also specific weapon in order to use this, a long spear. The Stance of Gypsy is only one, The Seductres, which is not really hard to predict at first glance. :: But as the Seductres is good at faking it's deadly strike, The Gypsy is the execution. Known as the most Destructive Dance of all which can kill a large army, which can also be reffered as the Spear Dance of Crimsongwing, since Crimsongwing is a sword stance. This stance has 81 pattern combinations. The Caster The Rider :: This dance is known as one of the most widely used in the era's of Excellentia Bellum to Ragnarok Exalt. Mostly used by Saints. Created by Emmanuel, it is used mainly when riding a mount, aerial and terrestrial. The Throne's Minstrel The Arondight The Still Two Feet The Insanity The Fallen Angel The Dual Fang The Dragon Spear The Azoth